My new MySpace Buddy
by shadowwarriors-angel
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man aus Jux und Dollerei eine Nachricht an einen vermeintlichen Superstar schreibt und dieser einem dann auch noch antwortet? John Cena x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

Leider gehören mir weder John Cena (der gehört sich selber, wie auch alle anderen Stars, die auftauchen werden), noch gehören mir die WWE (die gehört Vince McMahon) oder MySpace (das gehört glaub ich Tom).

Mir gehören nur die OC's und die Idee, die mir kam, als ich mal wieder durch MySpace gegeistert bin auf der Suche nach lustigen Leuten.

**My new MySpace Buddy**

„Komm schon!" „Nein!" „Doch!" „NEIN!" Klick. Zu spät. Voller Entsetzen starrte Ann auf den Bildschirm ihres Notebooks. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. „Was hast du getan?", quietschte sie ihre Freundin Jean an, die neben ihr auf der Couch saß und sich nicht mehr vor Lachen ein bekam. Dicke Lachtränen rollten über ihre Wangen, während sie sich den Bauch hielt und nach Luft japste.

„DAS ist NICHT lustig!", knurrte Ann leise und eingeschnappte, klappte das Notebook zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jean japste ein letztes Mal auf und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Ach nun komm schon!" Ein leises Kichern war zu hören. „Dann hast du eben halt John Cena eine Nachricht geschickt. Na und? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde er dir zurück schreiben oder so!" Irgendwie überzeugte das Ann nicht wirklich. Hätte sie ihrer Freundin bloß nicht das Profil von Cena, das sie bei MySpace gefunden hatte, gezeigt. „Nun komm schon. Wahrscheinlich hast du irgendeinem Idioten, der vorgibt Cena zu sein, eine kleine Freude gemacht..." Noch immer blieb Anns Unterlippe vorgeschoben und ihr Blick trotzig. „Komm schon...", Jean rutschte ein Stück auf ihre Freundin zu und stupste sie in die Seite. „Gut...Ich hab verschissen...sag, was soll ich machen, das du mir wieder verzeihst?" Sie zauberte einen anbetungswürdigen Hundeblick auf ihr Gesicht und sah ihre Freundin an.

Lange konnte Ann dem nicht widerstehen und fing an zu grinsen. „Ach Mensch du!", murrte sie, „Ich verzeih dir, wenn du ihm auch einen Nachricht schickst und ihn drum bittest, dass er dich auf seine Friendlist added!"

Jean verzog das Gesicht. „Ach nicht doch...Darf ich mir nicht einen Edge anlachen oder einen...hmm..." Sie rieb sich leicht über das Kinn und fing an zu grinsen. „Einen Orton Verschnitt. Das wäre doch was. Ich schreib dem RKO eine Nachricht und mach mich zum Hansel und du kannst dann über mich lachen." Vehement schüttelte Ann den Kopf. „Nichts da. Du schreibst Cena und das machst du sofort, schließlich will ich wissen, ob du es auch wirklich gemacht hast oder nicht."

Ergeben saß Jean nun vor dem Notebook, Ann direkt neben ihr und interessiert auf den Bildschirm starrend und tippte eine Nachricht an John Cena. Sie hätte sich auch nicht denken lassen, dass sie einmal eine Nachricht an einen Wrestler schreiben und ihn darum bitten würde, sie auf seine Friendlist zu setzen.

Mit einem Seufzen machte sie einen letzten Absatz und unterschrieb mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nun komm schon...Wenn du so vor dem Bildschirm hängst, dann kann ich nicht lesen...", quengelte Ann von der Seite und schon Jean etwas weg, „Schließlich will ich wissen, ob du dich auch so peinlich machst, wie du mich peinlich gemacht hast!"

‚Dear John,

here I am sitting down with my best friend breathing down my neck and a Glock cocked at my head, her finger quivering on the trigger. sighs

To make a long story short:

She is a fan of yours truly and the Legendkiller. We were surfing myspace and came across your profile. I dared her to write a message to you and so she did. We fought about sending it or not and apparently I won, otherwise I would not be threatened by her right now...  (She's babbling about RKO'ing me right now... )

So I am writing a message to you, even though it never really was my intention to contact, no sorry, wrong. I never wanted to bother you in any kind of way, but here I am...Oo

As my last act of pestering you, I am asking you, no begging you to add me to your friendlist so her highness will forgive me...

With my sincerest apologies,

take care,

Jean aka FallenPheonix'

So ganz zufrieden war Ann nicht mit der Nachricht, aber es war das Beste, was sie von ihre Freundin bekommen würde. „Okay. Von mir aus kannst du es gerne abschicken."

Mit einem Grinsen nickte Jean und klickte auf senden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Nachricht bekommen würde, also warum nicht sich zum Horst machen?

„Bitte sehr...Alles abgesendet und geschehen...Bist du jetzt wieder versöhnt?"

Die etwas ältere der beiden nickte mit einem versöhnten Grinsen und klappte demonstrativ das Notebook zu. „Genug davon. Lass uns uns aufstylen und in die Stadt fahren. Ich will tanzen!"

**A/N:  
**Ein großes Danke an PuT, die so gütig war, meine Schreibversuche zu korrigieren...

deutet auf den kleinen blauen Knopf mit der Aufschrift Review

Sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet...? Kritik, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Lob werden dankend angenommen (Flames werden dafür genützt, der Grill an zu heizen...;-) )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Siehe Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
Danke für dein Rev TheBlueEyedMonster ;)

**2. What a mess...age**

Ergeben saß Jean nun vor dem Notebook, Ann direkt neben ihr und interessiert auf den Bildschirm starrend und tippte eine Nachricht an John Cena. Sie hätte sich auch nicht denken lassen, dass sie einmal eine Nachricht an einen Wrestler schreiben und ihn darum bitten würde, sie auf seine Friendlist zu setzen.  
Mit einem Seufzen machte sie einen letzten Absatz und unterschrieb mit einem Zwinkern.  
„Nun komm schon...Wenn du so vor dem Bildschirm hängst, dann kann ich nicht lesen...", quengelte Ann von der Seite und schob Jean etwas weg, „Schließlich will ich wissen, ob du dich auch so peinlich machst, wie du mich peinlich gemacht hast!"

_‚Dear John,  
here I am sitting down with my best friend breathing down my neck and a Glock cocked at my head, her finger quivering on the trigger. sighs  
To make a long story short:  
She is a fan of yours truly and the Legendkiller. We were surfing myspace and came across your profile. I dared her to write a message to you and so she did. We fought about sending it or not and apparently I won, otherwise I would not be threatened by her right now... (She's babbling about RKO'ing me right now... )  
So I am writing a message to you, even though it never really was my intetion to contact, no sorry, wrong. I never wanted to bother you in any kind of way, but here I am...Oo  
As my last act of pestering you, I am asking you, no begging you to add me to your friendlist so her highness will forgive me...  
With my sincerest apologies,  
take care,  
Jean aka FallenPheonix'_

So ganz zufrieden war Ann nicht mit der Nachricht, aber es war das Beste, was sie von ihrer Freundin bekommen würde. „Okay. Von mir aus kannst du es gerne abschicken."  
Mit einem Grinsen nickte Jean und klickte auf senden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Nachricht bekommen würde, also warum nicht sich zum Horst machen?  
„Bitte sehr...Alles abgesendet und geschehen...Bist du jetzt wieder versöhnt?"  
Die etwas ältere der beiden nickte mit einem versöhnten Grinsen und klappte demonstrativ das Notebook zu. „Genug davon. Lass uns uns aufstylen und in die Stadt fahren. Ich will tanzen!"

Beide hörten in den nächsten Tagen nichts von John Cena, also wurde er auch relativ schnell wieder aus dem Gedächtnis verdrängt, jedenfalls war das bei Jean so. Ann hingegen knabberte ein wenig daran, dass er ihr nicht antwortete, aber letztenendes... er war eine Berühmtheit, wieso sollte er sich auch mit ihr abgeben?

Jean sprang in ein Handtuch gewickelt durch die Wohnung, missbrauchte ihre Haarbürste als Mikrofon und sang lauthals bei der Musik mit. Nebenbei hüpfte sie an ihrem PC vorbei und verharrte dort, als sie sah, dass das Mail-Zeichen beim MySpace IM aufblinkte. ‚Wer hat mir denn jetzt geschrieben?' wunderte sie sich, ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und öffnete ihre Seite.  
Mit einem Aufkeuchen fiel sie fast von ihrem Stuhl. Da hatte Cena ihr doch tatsächlich zurück geschrieben und er war sogar noch online. Und das, wo sie sich noch keine Stunde früher mit Ann darüber unterhalten hatte, dass sich von seiner Seite aus nichts getan hatte. „Was der jetzt wohl schreibt?"  
Schon war die Message geöffnet und wurde gelesen.

Tbc.


End file.
